Miłość to gówniana sprawa
by YukamiN
Summary: Jest coś o co Antonio chciałby zapytać Barnabiego i Kotetsu. Wild Bunny. Autorstwa chazzfox.


Miłość to gówniana sprawa

— Powstrzymywałem się od zadania wam tego pytania już od jakiegoś czasu. Ale w cholerę z tym! Jestem już tak pijany, że prawie nie czuję swoich palców. Muszę wiedzieć! — Antonio odstawił swoje piwo na blat z takim hukiem, że wszyscy wokół podskoczyli. Wszyscy, czyli Keith, Kotetsu i Barnaby. Ich czwórka zajęła sobie stolik na tyłach pubu i patrząc na to, w jakim byli teraz stanie, takie umiejscowienie stołu można by pewnie uznać za sprzyjające.

— …Więc słucham? — spytał w końcu Kotetsu, zastanawiając się, co wstąpiło w Antonio.

— GEJOWSKI SEKS — odpowiedział i Barnaby natychmiast zaczął kręcić głową, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

— Uch — Słodki Jezu. — O co chodzi konkretnie? — Kotetsu miał nadzieję, że ilość alkoholu, jaką w siebie wlał, pozwoli mu przetrwać ten temat.

— Muszę po prostu zrozumieć… jakim cudem możecie pieprzyć się tak zupełnie bez obrzydzenia? — spytał Antonio, po czym zaśmiał się i tylko znów napił się piwa.

Keith zaczął gapić się na niego z otwartymi ustami, bezowocnie próbując coś na to odpowiedzieć.

— Nie pytałeś o to Nathana? — Barnaby zarumienił się widocznie, ale ton jego głosu był spokojny.

Antonio tylko znów zaniósł się śmiechem.

— Żartujesz sobie? Nigdy w życiu nie odpowiedziałby mi na poważnie. A potem jeszcze złapałby mnie za tyłek. Naprawdę nie mogę tego zrozumieć, a z Kotetsu przyjaźnię się od lat… wytłumacz mi, stary, co?

Twarz Kotetsu wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

— No tak… ale czego właściwie nie rozumiesz? — Czuł, że będzie potrzebował kolejnej szklanki whisky. Gestem przywołał do siebie kelnerkę.

— Po prostu nie rozumiem, czym tu się podniecić! Rozumiem, że faceci też mają punkt G czy coś tam, więc pojmuję, że temu na dole może się podobać, ale przecież tamtędy się kurde sra. A kiedy, na przykład, chorujesz, dzieją się różne obrzydliwe rzeczy. Srałeś kiedyś wodą? Jeśli tak, jak możesz spojrzeć na tyłek i pomyśleć „o rany, ale bym chciał włożyć tam palce i kutasa"?

Keith i Barnaby do tej pory obaj wgapiali się w stół, ale po słowach Antonio…

— Ja również chciałbym się dowiedzieć! — zadeklarował Keith, bawiąc się swoją szklanką. — Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, naturalnie…

Barnaby i Kotetsu spojrzeli po sobie i w końcu to Barnaby odezwał się pierwszy

— To wygląda, um, inaczej, niż sądzisz. Jeśli już jesteś w nastroju, nie myślisz o takich rzeczach.

— Czyli robisz się tak napalony, że zupełnie tracisz kontrolę? — Antonio nachylił się nad nim ze szczęką opartą na swojej dłoni.

— Można to tak ująć… — Barnaby zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

Teraz to Kotetsu zabrał głos.

— Jeśli mamy to zaplanowane, to czasem używamy… no, lewatywy.

— Lewitacji? — Keith wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Nie, miał na myśli, że przeczyszcza sobie tyłek — wytłumaczył mu Antonio. — I swoją drogą, to trochę za dużo wiedzy jak dla mnie.

— …Sam pytałeś! — Kotetsu spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

— Ta, ta, no jasne. Czyli wtykacie wacki w przeczyszczone tyłki, to ma sens. Nadal nie specjalnie rozumiem, jak można podniecić się dziurą w dupie, ale jeśli staracie się, żeby to było mniej obrzydliwe, to może faktycznie jakoś…

— Daj już spokój, uwielbiasz tyłki! Ile to już razy komentowałeś kobiece pośladki — burknął Kotetsu.

— To zupełnie co innego, to przecież były babki.

— Uch, im też zdarza się załatwiać się tą gorszą stroną — Kotetsu był już bardzo blisko skrzyżowania ramion przed sobą w obrażonym geście, ale potrzebował swoich rąk, żeby sięgnąć po szklankę.

Antonio w końcu odpowiedział na spojrzenie Kotetsu z równą wrogością i przez chwilę wściekle wpatrywali się w siebie. Kotetsu nie mógł zrozumieć, jak Antonio mógł być tak ograniczony — zwłaszcza że zazwyczaj taki nie był!

Na szczęście dla nich, Barnaby przerwał ciszę.

— Dieta też ma duże znaczenie.

— Jezu — Kotetsu okręcił się na swoim siedzeniu, wypatrując kelnerki ze swoim alkoholem. Chwila moment… przecież jeszcze nie zamówił! — Słodki Jezu — powtórzył.

Barnaby kontynuował.

— To jasne, że wpływa na przykład na zapach… i poślizg…

— Więc jak wyglądają twoje posiłki?! — nalegał Keith, brzmiąc na zdecydowanie za bardzo zainteresowanego tematem.

— No, cóż… na przykład płatki owsiane — powiedział Barnaby i znów zapadła cisza. Kotetsu był zaskoczony, że Barnaby w ogóle się udzielał, ale jakby się zastanowić, to przecież też wypił już kilka drinków. Po alkoholu zawsze był bardziej skłonny do rozmów — i uścisków.

Ach, uściski. Taka perspektywa brzmiała kusząco w tej chwili, a przynajmniej bardziej kusząco niż dalsze odpowiadanie na pytania Keitha i Antonio na temat seksu analnego.

— Mówisz zapach… co z nim robicie? — spytał Antonio i zaraz ziewnął szeroko.

— Znudzony? — podsunął Kotetsu z kiepsko skrywaną nadzieją w głosie.

— Coś ty! — Antonio uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

Kotetsu westchnął głośno i wstrzymał się z udzielaniem odpowiedzi od razu, bo w końcu ktoś przyszedł wziąć jego zamówienie. Zdecydował, że przydałaby się kolejka dla wszystkich, nie tylko dla niego. Kobieta odeszła, a Kotetsu rozejrzał się uważnie, żeby upewnić się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Powinien to był już zrobić dobre kilka minut temu…

— Były momenty, kiedy zapach nam przeszkadzał. No, właściwie to przeszkadzał Bunniemu, ale wystarczy zapalić parę świeczek albo czymś popsikać i tyle.

— Och. To raczej nic skomplikowanego.

— No właśnie. — Kotetsu odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się wygodnie o swoje krzesło. — To wszystko nie jest takie złe, jak wam się wydaje. Tak naprawdę to całkiem zajebista sprawa, nawet niezależnie czy jesteś na dole, czy na górze.

— Kotetsu… — mruknął Barnaby z naganą.

I został zupełnie zignorowany.

— Mówię wam, zwłaszcza jak Bunny się już nakręci, to jest coś…

— KOTETSU! — Barnaby był wyraźnie przerażony.

— Dobrze, już dobrze! Chociaż naprawdę nie wiem, co jest takiego złego w tym, że jesteś po prostu cholernie dobry w tym, co robisz. — Kotetsu próbował ułaskawić Barnabiego komplementem, ale on tylko patrzył na niego znacząco.

Pozostała dwójka przyglądała się im uważnie. Kotetsu uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. W końcu, jak tylko dotrą do domu, jego mały Bunny przecież nie będzie na niego zły. Prawda?

— Nie podoba mi się to. — Kiedy kelnerka przyniosła wszystkim ich drinki, Barnaby w końcu zaczął otwarcie narzekać.

— Co takiego, whisky? — spytał Kotetsu.

— Nie, mam na myśli rozmowy o naszych prywatnych sprawach — uściślił Bunny, brzmiąc jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Właściwie pewnie Kotetsu też powinien był tak sądzić.

— Ja nikomu nie powiem — odezwał się Keith, przyglądając się swojej pełnej szklance.

— Ja tak samo — Antonio wypił swoją kolejką właściwie od razu, jak tylko znalazła się na stole. — Ta rozmowa nie wyjdzie poza ten stół. Zresztą i tak mogę tego nie pamiętać.

— To tylko znaczy, że pewnie zapytasz znowu. — Kotetsu zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie przeżyłbym tego drugi raz — odezwał się znów Barnaby, wypił swoją whisky i zakasłał. — Ugh!

— Sądzisz, że picie whisky jest gorsze niż rimming? — spytał nagle Antonio.

— Co… co takiego?! — Oczy Barnabiego rozszerzyły się w panice, a ten rumieniec, który gościł na jego twarzy od początku rozmowy, znacząco się pogłębił.

— Dobra, słuchaj, o tym to już _na pewno_ nie będziemy rozmawiać — powiedział Kotetsu stanowczo, machając palcem przed twarzą Antonio. O rany… nie czuł już całej swojej dłoni.

— Proszę, nie mówcie o tym — błagał Keith, wciąż zerkając na swoją whisky.

— Ty wiesz co to? — zdziwił się Antonio.

— Czasami ludzie używają tego słowa, kiedy śmieją się ze mnie i mojego psa, więc sprawdziłem, co to znaczy. — Kieth skrzywił się wyraźnie. — Jest mi strasznie niedobrze.

Wszyscy przyjrzeli mu się uważnie, aż w końcu Kotetsu zabrał mu szklankę z rąk. Ta rozmowa robiła się coraz dziwniejsza i pomimo, że nie miał nic przeciwko wyjaśnianiu im kilku spraw, to były tematy, w które naprawdę nigdy nie zamierzał się zagłębiać.

— Cóż, wygląda chyba na to, że temat nam się wyczerpał — powiedział cicho Barnaby.

Kotetsu w pełni się z nim zgadzał. Miał już dość. Normalnie pewnie bawiłaby go taka rozmowa, ale sprawa wyglądała inaczej, kiedy dotyczyło to najbardziej prywatnych aspektów jego związku z Barnabym.

— No co wy, tak po prostu kończycie temat? — odezwał się Antonio.

— Tak, myślę, że naprawdę wystarczy…

— Ale wciąż nie wyjaśniłeś jakim cudem, mimo wszystko podnieca cię jego tyłek! — zaprotestował Antonio.

— O matko… dobra, pomijając te wszystkie niesmaczne detale, jest… ciasny, okej? I Bunny jest cholernie seksowny, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to mam okazję zobaczyć go nago. — „No i pomacać", pomyślał. — Dorzuć sobie do tego te wszystkie rzeczy, jak na przykład, podgryzanie.

— A gadżety?

— Zaraz ci przyłożę — zagroził Kotetsu, a Keith aż skulił się na swoim krześle.

—Taa? Naprawdę? Co ty nie powiesz, dawaj! — Na twarzy Antonio pojawił się głupi uśmiech. On i Kotetsu wstali jak na zawołanie, dłońmi podpierając się o blat. Wyraźnie byli o krok od małej sprzeczki z użyciem pięści, co już nie raz miało miejsce.

— A wiesz, co przede wszystkim sprawia, że naprawdę warto? — Barnaby nagle zwrócił się do Antonio.

— Bunny… — Kotetsu spojrzał na niego, a Antonio pokiwał głową zachęcająco.

— Miłość — odpowiedział Barnaby. — Miłość wiele znaczy. Ciężko, żebyś uznał kogoś, kogo kochasz, za obrzydliwego. Zwłaszcza będąc z nim tak blisko, nie myślisz o niczym oprócz tego, że jest idealnie.

— Mi-miłość? Mówisz serio? — entuzjazm Antonio wyraźnie opadł.

Barnaby pokiwał głową i Kotetsu zrozumiał, co miał na myśli.

— No właśnie! Bunny i ja kochamy się tak mocno, że jest mi wszystko jedno czy czasem walnie stolca.

— Kotetsu… — Barnaby zasłonił twarz dłonią.

— Więc kiedy jesteśmy blisko i tak cały czas myślę o tym, że chciałbym go przytulić I powiedzieć mu, że jest moim uroczym, małym Bunnym, a czasem nawet recytuję wiersze i…

— Uggh. Dobra, wiesz co? Jeśli chciałbym tego słuchać, to obejrzałbym sobie komedię romantyczną — powiedział Antonio, wygrzebując swój portfel. — To ja myślę, że już możemy płacić.

— Też tak sądzę — zawtórował Keith i w końcu wypił swoją whisky, kaszląc jak wcześniej Barnaby. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się do nich. — Ty i Barnaby jesteście razem naprawdę uroczy. Dbajcie o to, dobrze?  
— Masz to jak w banku — zaśmiał się Kotetsu.

Podzielili się rachunkiem, zapłacili i zaczęli się zbierać z pubu. Było już późno i idąc, Kotetsu zdał sobie sprawę, że był bardziej pijany, niż początkowo sądził. Złapał Barnabiego za ramię, ale on wcale nie trzymał się stabilniej na swoich nogach. Kieth spytał, czy chcą się złożyć na taksówkę, ale ich mieszkanie było na tyle blisko, żeby móc się przejść.

— To było okropne — powiedział Barnaby, kiedy już szli tylko we dwóch.

— Faktycznie trochę było — Kotetsu był wyraźnie rozbawiony. — Przepraszam. Ale właściwie było całkiem śmiesznie.

— Nie bardzo. Teraz wiedzą rzeczy, których naprawdę nie powinni.

— Gdyby sprawdzili w Internecie, na to samo by wyszło. — Kotetsu zachwiał się nieco, ale Barnaby pomógł mu zostać w pionie. — No ale już po wszystkim. Idziemy teraz do domu i będziemy się przytulać, ile wlezie.

— Brzmi nieźle — powiedział Barnaby, brzmiąc na całkiem zadowolonego.

— Też tak myślę.

— Swoją drogą, naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co mówiłem.

— Huh? — Kotetsu spojrzał na niego i przez to, że oderwał wzrok od chodnika, znów się prawie wywrócił.

— Uczucia… uczucia naprawdę mają znaczenie i bez nich… Nie mógłbym być tak blisko z nikim innym.

— Ach, o tym mówisz. Wiem, co masz na myśli, Bunny. Dzięki temu, co powiedziałeś, ten idiota w końcu się zamknął, ale przy okazji miałeś też rację. — Czuł, jak jego twarz robi się ciepła. Była też trochę odrętwiała. — To prawda, że zawsze mam ochotę cię przytulić i w ogóle, nawet kiedy… no wiesz.

— Wiem.

— To dobrze.

— Ale wiesz, Kotetsu? Pr… ach! — Tym razem to Barnaby prawie upadł, ale przytrzymał się latarni, żeby utrzymać się na nogach. — Proszę cię, nigdy, naprawdę NIGDY nie recytuj wierszy, kiedy jesteś we mnie. Nigdy.

Kotetsu tylko się zaśmiał i uśmiechnął szeroko.

—Postaram się.


End file.
